


Monsters Go Away

by AUWriter1



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad Steve, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nightmares, Overcoming fears, son oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: 5 year old Oliver Harrington has a nightmare and daddy Steve Harrington helps make it go away. ( A one-shot) Stranger Things/ Everything Sucks crossover





	Monsters Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has watched that new Netflix series that came out a week ago and you notice one of the characters has a striking resemblance to our legendary babysitter Steve Harrington. You probably have a big elaborate theory like me. Steve Harrington moving to Boring Oregon, and starting a family. Cause I do .

Oliver's heart was beating against his small chest rapidly, sweat covered his forehead in a irritating manner. His eyes flashed opened and his body jolted in shivers. He looked around his room and hurriedly gotten out of his bed, running to his parents room.

Steve Harrington felt a light shake upon him that awoken him from his sleep, his eyes met the eyes of his son who looked frighten. "What's the matter Oliver?"He asked the small boy infront of him, trying to calm him down.

"D-Dad. I had a n-nightmare. The m-monsters came after you and took you away from me and mom. I tried saving you but I was so small and I couldn't do anything. I-I couldn't do anything!"Oliver cried into his father shoulder, his small hands shaking around his father's neck. He didn't want his father to be taken away, wanting to protect his father he held onto him tighter.

"Oliver, I'm not going to be taken away from you and your mom. It's just a nightmare, son. nightmare's aren't real."Steve tried explaining to distress son.

"It felt so real dad."Oliver hiccuped.

"Okay, Okay, how about we go to your room and fight those monsters away? How does that sound?"Steve asked him, patting his back."O-Kay"Oliver sniffled.

With Oliver holding onto him for dear life, Steve walked out of the comfort of his bed to his son's room to get rid of the monsters that haunt him. Steve looked around the child's room, and flicked on the lights"Okay, Oliver. Let daddy see the monster under your bed for a moment"Oliver slowly obeyed, unattaching his arms around his father's neck.

Steve signaled him to stay put as he looked under the bed, checking for any signs of monsters. "No monsters under here, Oliver. That's good."He got back up and walked over to the closed closet, Oliver watched as the closet door opened. He saw nothing scary but his neatly organized clothes and shoes.

"And no monsters here"Steve said looking back at his son. "I think they ran away when they heard I was coming. You see, monsters are afraid of me. They wouldn't dare take me away from you guys cause I would kill them on the spot….."

"You can go back to bed now Oliver. I scared the monsters away. Their never coming back ." Oliver obliged at that, getting into bed.

"Where do you think the monsters went?"Oliver asked his father.

"Back to the upside down where they came from"Steve answered pulling up a wooden chair by the bedside table.

"What's the upside down?"Oliver asked.

"It's place a like this one but scarier and darker. The monsters love it there."Steve said.

"Oregon isn't scary or dark. It's Boring."Oliver giggled.

"Ya, you see. Why would the monsters even want to come here?Nothing special here in Boring Oregon. "Steve yawned, flipping the flashlight around with his right hand.

"Dad you can go back to sleep. I feel better now. I'm not scared anymore"Oliver said noticing his father's tired face.

"You sure?"Steve nodded in confirmation. Steve slowly got up from the wooden chair, and kissed on top of Oliver's head and tucked his blanket closer to him" Goodnight bud"Steve smiled before walking to the door.

"Love you dad"Oliver turned around to where his dad was at.

"Love you too Ollie. Scare those nightmare away."Steve said lastly before leaving the door slightly ajar.

Oliver turned back around to his bedside table and felt his mind at ease. He didn't feel all that scared anymore after his father scared the monsters away. He smiled foolishly ever thinking that the monsters would ever come after his dad, his dad was tough and not scared of anything. Oliver wanted to be like that.


End file.
